girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2011-08-08 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Vole has something in common with the Baron. He has now given three very large and very tough women reason to kill him. First is Agatha Heterodyne, second is Violetta and now Sliepner O'Hara. Can you say, "Like a snake hung up in a hay baler?" I thought so. -- Billy Catringer 06:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Perhaps "a cheap shot that will cost a life", particularly Vole's. But did anyone else notice the background behind the center panel? Looks frighteningly like an electrocardiogram to me. Of course, for that to be a fatal shot for Theo would be inconsistent. It's not a would that a tourniquet and a bit of basic medical attention won't fix, and he is surrounded by Agatha, Gil, Tarvek, Violetta, and Sleipnir, all of whom have patched up similar or worse wounds to date. Not to mention that we've seen characters take far, far worse wounds and go on to kick some serious butt. Thoughts? 13:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I would be very pleased to see Sleipnir take out Vole -- that would rock (and remember, Gil said she fights dirty). :D Yeah, Vole is really pissing off the ladies now -- bad idea - especially with this group of ladies. Zerogee 14:01, August 8, 2011 (UTC) That shot could be very dangerous, if the angle is right. I'm kinda thinking that this might have gone through the arm and into his chest. Donovan Ravenhull 14:35, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : If the shot were dangerous, probably Vole would be complaining less and gloating more. Monumenterment 01:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :: provided that he wasn't aiming at gil. Finn MacCool 08:45, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure, Sleipnir's upset, and you don't have to dig very far into Irish history to discover upsetting the O'Haras has always been a bad idea. But Theo is also one of Von Pinn's kids, and helped save Otilia's life just this morning. And who just became the acknowledged Mistress of FSMADDs? Vole is in Real Trouble now! Datkhound 17:15, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Vole's unaware of what's been going on, but he's been losing allies and gaining enemies at an alarming rate, until now, at this point, where he has no friends and is surrounded by many powerful people (and cats!) that have a very good reason to kill him. Doesn't look to good for him. Plus the Professors have removed any sympathy we might have for him by his shooting of Theo.Xelvonar 17:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I wonder, what would happen if you transplanted a Jager heart into a normal person's body? Let's find out, shall we? Vole has even kindly "volunteered" to be the donor. Werewolfboy 21:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) : Or a jeager's brain into a whimpy body? Donovan Ravenhull 04:19, August 9, 2011 (UTC) : I'm actually thinking the exact opposite! Perhaps a swapping of the minds is in order! Kobold0racle 12:08, August 12, 2011 (EST) Category:Page-by-Page